1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic film and a method of applying the thermoplastic film to skin-engaging portions of a pair of eyeglasses to prevent the pair of eyeglasses from slippage.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well recognized that slippage of eyeglasses can be troubling. This problem is aggravated when the wearer engages in vigorous activity such as sports or physical work. Various attempts have been made to address this problem. Examples of products that purport to prevent slippage include various nose pad attachments having a friction enhancing coating. Such nose pad attachments may increase friction to some extent. However, when the eyeglasses are slid forward by sudden movement of the wearer's head, the attachments tend to lose contact with the skin and hence the necessary friction to retain the pair of eyeglasses in place is no longer provided. The same loss occurs by upward and downward movement from the earpieces. Moreover, perspiration and/or skin oil further weakens the effects of the nose pad attachments. Additionally, clip-on silicone covers for nose-pads sold in the current marketplace have similar problems mentioned above, and also tend to change the optimum alignment of the lenses by its significant thickness.